1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to display technology, and more particularly to a scanning driving circuit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, scanning driving circuits are adopted in flat displays, that is, the manufacturing process of thin film transistors (TFT) flat displays is adopted to configure the scanning driving circuit on an array substrate to realize the driving method conducted row by row. Generally, each of the scanning driving units can only drive one scanning line, and each of the scanning driving units has to be configured with a pull-down module to control the pull-down control signal point. A plurality of scanning driving units are provided due to the plurality of scanning lines. Thus, a plurality of pull-down modules have to be configured, which may result in loading and greater power consumption of clock signals.